All Night
by SayItAgainSparky
Summary: Kat's been thinking all night. Just a small one-shot that was kind of cute. HalexKat.


**Just a little story I'd thought up... It didn't end the way I intended, and felt a little rushed, but it still was cute so I thought I'd upload! Enjoy, and feel free to critique. -Sparky**

Kat yawned, and rolled over in her plush, Queen-sized bed. She looked at the red of the alarm clock numbers. 2:17.

To late to be up still. Or to early, really. She listened to the wind blow through the open window on the other side of the room, contemplating her next move.

She thought about where she'd been this afternoon, at a café on the corner, watching her family complete another successful con.

Being there, had felt nice, but still different. It didn't seem like exactly where Kat belonged, and she couldn't understand why. She was doing what she was meant to, but looking around, she wasn't doing it the _way _she was meant to.

She thought about her 'crew'. Gabs, Angus, Hamish, Simon, and maybe Nick, maybe not. And Hale. The problem was that, not all of the adventures Kat set out on needed a crew of 6, maybe 7. Plus Gabrielle and the Bagshaw brothers were still obligated to run schemes with the family, and Simon spent a good amount of time either hacking computers or studying stuff Kat had no desire to comprehend. Nick was so wishy-washy.

And then Hale. He was always there, never more than a step behind her. Over the last few weeks since the Emerald's, Kat had become even more aware of the way Hale looked at her, like he couldn't see anyone else when she was around. She felt the butterflies flooding her chest, and the happy nervousness that made her brain fuzzy when ever he said her name. When he held her hand, it was his way of telling her that he wasn't going any where, and that she wouldn't ever get away from him again.

After their second kiss, they never made any formal proclamation among themselves of how this changed there relationship. They hadn't confessed their burning love and need for each other. They hadn't started spending every minute sucking each other's tongues out- though Hale managed to squeeze a couple of good kisses in. Kat liked to think of it like they'd always been dating, now they both just realized it.

They hadn't particularly tried to hide their budding relationship from her family, but they didn't flaunt it either. Her crew knew something was up, mainly because they'd seen the kiss they had shared at the Emeralds' auction. She had seen her father throw a dirty look Hale's way when he saw Hale leaving her room in their suite one day, with a goofy grin and looking rather disheveled, but he said nothing. When Kat spent the entire night they exhausted planning this heist, with her hand on Hale's thigh, and his arm over her shoulder, Eddie had raised his eyebrows at her cousin, who just shrugged.

Now that she was thinking about Hale, she knew that sleep wouldn't be coming. She rolled over again. 2:26. She was feeling a rush of energy, of adventure. To bad she was the only one up at this hour.

A realization had appeared in Kat's mind followed quickly by a plan, and she sprung from her bed, and padded towards the door silently. She prayed the door wouldn't squeak, and luckily it didn't. She kept quiet as she moved down the hall of the suite, to the room across the hall, and two doors down.

Hale's room.

She put her hand on the cold knob and assessed herself. She was wearing a white camisole, a pair of black and white polka- dotted sleep shorts, and thank _God_ she decided to keep her bra on when she slept. She ran a hand through her hair, hoping it wasn't to disheveled.

She took a breath, and pushed open the bedroom door.

Until Kat came along, Hale had always been a heavy sleeper. And then when she had found her way into his home to steal his Monet (and his heart), he started waking at the littlest of sounds.

So when he heard what sounded like a someone sighing, he rolled out of bed gracefully, and landed on his feet. To his surprise he saw an outline by his door of a girl to short to be anyone other than the girl he'd just been dreaming about.

"Kat!?" He staged whispered, because he didn't know how thin these walls were, and Bobby Bishop _and _Uncle Eddie were staying in the same suite, and the last thing they should walk in on is Kat and Hale together. At three in the morning. In Hale's room.

She rushed over to him, and stopped when she realized he was just in his Calvin Klein boxer-briefs. He saw her drag her gaze up to his eyes, and bite her lip. Even though he was still confused as to why she was here, he couldn't help but smirk.

"Hey Hale." She said, her voice low. He wondered what she was up to. He also wondered how she managed to looks so perfect, in her little camisole and shorts, in the moon light. "I have a question."

He smiled, as he reached out and put his hands on her hips, and pulled her closer, but they still weren't touching. He felt her breath hitch. "Couldn't wait till morning, could we? I know I'm irresistible, Kitty-Kat, but I thought you had a _bit_ more self-control."

"Well it kind of needed to be addressed now, since it's one of those things that's best done in the middle of the night."

"Is it now?" Hale pulled her flush against him, and dropped his lips to her neck. She realized that they were thinking of different things, but based on the way her heart was beating, she was half inclined to take up Hale's idea instead.

"Uh, Hale, not what I was referring to, but I like the way your mind works."

Hale lifted his head and stuck out his bottom lip. "But what could be better at 3 o'clock in the morning?"

While the list was short, she stuck to what she came in to ask. "Hale, run away with me."

Hale stopped pouting, and stopped breathing.

Had she really just asked that?

Those where words he'd wanted to hear for what seemed like eternity. He wanted to take Kat, and travel the world stealing priceless works and living the most incredible of all legacies. He wanted to be with her, no one else, every day for the rest of forever. He wanted to wake up next her in the mornings, and lay down with her in the nights. He wanted to tell her all those things, but all he could say was:

"Really?"

She smiled. "Yeah. Not like, let's change our names and never come back, but like, let's leave in the middle of the night and go anywhere in the world. I mean, I'm done running away from the family business, but I'm not done running completely. And I just realized that, in my room when I couldn't sleep. I'm still running… but I can't keep running alone, Hale. And there's no one I'd rather have by my side."

Hale could work with that. "Yeah. Yeah, just let me put some pants on."


End file.
